


Catboy Louie and what otherwise would be terrible

by KingFranPetty



Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [22]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Silly, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I remember that everyone was really into Catboy Louie Duck and Dogboy Dewey Duck so I decided to take it further.
Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776496
Comments: 28
Kudos: 3





	Catboy Louie and what otherwise would be terrible

So how does this happen? Well as many excuses I make up to do weird things, it's Phooey.

Phooey Duck touched the stone of what was and because there was not animals nearby, the stone was kind enough to fuse the kids with what they'd be if they weren't ducks and not each other. As always, Phooey's powers of Glitch make things happen that shouldn't happen.

Huey Duck- owls typically represent knowledge but Huey is already a bird. Ants work too but I've watched enough of Dave's The Fly to know I Don't Want That. So instead he's a bear. Yes, a bear. Bears represent knowledge somehow and it also works for Duke. So Huey Duck is a Teddy Bear anime boy.

Dewey Duck- Dogboy, no question.

Louie Duck- Catboy duh.

Webbigal Vanderquack- Wolfdoggirl. Not dog or wolf. Both. Dogs are seen as loyal while Wolves are seen as violent but friends among each other. Given Webby is Friendship and Strength, it works.

Phooey Duck- I was going to go with Eldritch Horror but disappointingly people don't make non malicious Eldritch. If Eldritch Abominations are to us as we to ants, then why aren't Eldritch who want to date people or randomly give food or keep ant farms. Humans go around helping ants on accident and purpose all the time, hell if you get enough ants they can kill a human... Anyways, Unicorn Phooey because all the animals that symbolize Choas are malicious but Phooey isn't.

Kablooie Duck- I was going to say Catboy but no. He is a foxboy. Like a weird fox that doesn't appear in reality that can set itself on fire as a defense and eats fire creatures for kicks. Like... Firefoxboy Kablooie Duck.

That's it. Might update with April (because she and Webby are not the same person in my world), May, and June Duck.


End file.
